


Playing Cards

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Daehyun wants to play a card game.
Relationships: Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057454
Kudos: 3
Collections: Platonic DaeJae





	Playing Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for a friend! <3

“Hey!” Daehyun burst into the room out of breath, making Himchan and Youngjae look up in fright. “Do you wanna play cards?”

Himchan stared for a few seconds, then slowly lowered his face into his palms. “ _That’s_ all you had to say?”

“Yeah.”

Himchan shook his head in disbelief just as Youngjae jumped up and said, “Okay!” He ran out of the room behind Daehyun. Himchan didn’t follow.

After a few minutes of undisturbed time with his book, Himchan heard shrieks from the other room.

“No fair, this game is rigged.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Then you just got lucky.”

“Rematch?”

“You’re on.”

Sighing, Himchan stood up. “What on earth are they playing?” he muttered as he walked down the hall.

In the middle of the floor, he saw Daehyun sitting with his head tilted up toward the ceiling. Playing cards covered his face—one on his nose, a couple near his chin, several on his forehead. Carefully, Youngjae lifted another card and tried to balance it on Daehyun’s cheek.

The card slipped and fluttered to the ground, knocking another with it. “Damn it,” Youngjae snapped as Daehyun shook the other cards off and laughed.

“How many was that?” Daehyun said.

“Seven.”

“Pssh, you don’t stand a chance. I’ll get more than that easily.” Daehyun raised a card to _Youngjae’s_ face, but he paused when he noticed Himchan. “Himchan! Care to join us?”

They both stared at him expectantly.

“…No.”

They continued their “game” as Himchan walked away and tried to erase the whole thing from his memory.


End file.
